Images (whether digital images or conventional film images) captured by photographers often contain perspective distortions. For instance, the focal length of a lens used to capture an image determines the angle of view of the image, and may cause expansion or compression in the apparent depth of the image, which may conflict with expectations of human perception. Further, an image captured with lenses of different focal lengths may exhibit different and sometimes undesirable visual characteristics. Thus, determining an optimal focal length for capturing and displaying an image presents a number of challenges.